A journal ouvert
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Un extrait du journal intime de Remus Lupin, le personnage de fiction, à propos du traitement de Sirius dans le fandom... Réécriture de "Lettre ouverte d'un lycanthrope littérateur" d'Oceanna, à l'occasion des Dix Ans du FoF.


Un **Exercice de Style** hebdomadaire est organisé à l'occasion des **10 ans du FoF**, et je me suis lancée dans l'aventure. J'ai choisi, pour cette 3e semaine, un OS que j'avais ajouté dans mes favoris en 2010 : _Lettre ouvert d'un lycanthrope littérateur_ d'**Oceanna **(s/6071006), que je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller lire puisque ce qui suit en est une réécriture.

Contrainte de style : _comme un journal intime__._

* * *

Cher journal,

Lorsque ma plume gratte ton papier, c'est souvent pour parler de moi. Tu as vocation à être un exutoire moral et mental pour moi, une alternative à la méditation qui, parfois, est difficile à appliquer. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais parler d'un ami qui m'est cher. Je voudrais parler de Sirius.

Il semble que pas un jour ne passe sans que j'entende un nouveau bruit de couloir ou une nouvelle rumeur ridicule sur son compte… des histoires qu'on raconte en se passant de la réalité. Je me rends compte que c'est ma frustration qui parle. Peut-être qu'en parlant de Sirius, cher journal, je vais tout de même un peu parler de moi.

Par Merlin, tout ce qu'on peut lire à son sujet ! On trouve de tout, et surtout n'importe quoi.

« Sirius Black, Maraudeur émérite ». Il semblerait qu'être Maraudeur ne soit plus qu'un secret de polichinelle et ce pauvre Sirius ne suppose qu'à peine la honte d'avoir été démasqué. Severus n'a pas reconnu nos patronymes quand il a mis la main sur notre carte, ça prouve bien que nos contemporains scolaires ne connaissait pas spécialement le nom de code de notre groupe !

« Animagus non déclaré », un autre secret de polichinelle. Mais cette fois, Sirius ne peut pas vraiment se cacher derrière une quelconque trahison venant d'un extrait narratif omniscient… Sirius et prudence sont deux mots qui se marient mal.

« Maître redoutable en farces et attrapes ». D'accord, j'accorde celui-là, même si les jumeaux Weasley nous ont largement surpassés dans ce domaine. Sans doute parce qu'ils ont évité les blagues de mauvais goût contre les Serpentard. Sans doute parce que ça ne leur a juste jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Il est toutefois étrange de se voir attribuer leurs méfaits, alors qu'aucun lanceur de rumeur de semble particulièrement dénué d'imagination féconde.

« Coureur de jupons en puissance », ah ! Nous voilà au cœur du sujet : la rumeur la plus tenace de toutes ! Mais d'où, par la barbe de Merlin, d'où vient cette idée saugrenue ? A quel détour de l'histoire publique de Sirius peut-on s'imaginer une chose aussi fausse ? J'écris « on », mais je pense « elles », car il s'agit très rarement d'un « il » qui s'imagine plonger son regard dans les beaux yeux bleu gris, se blottir entre les bras puissants ou se faire des fantasmes sur ses mains si longues… Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le dicton n'y est pas étranger. Grandes mains grande…

Certaines rumeurs nous imaginent bien plus proches que des amis. Non merci, sans façon. J'apprécie Sirius, je l'aime comme on aime un ami d'enfance, malgré son arrogance ponctuelle et son manque de maturité constant. Sans plus. Vraiment, sans plus.

Je dois tout de même reconnaître que Sirius a joué double jeu devant son petit frère dans le seul et unique but de faire grimacer sa famille. Il a toujours adoré braver les interdits. La plupart du temps, il préférait choisir James comme partenaire. Un choix bien plus approprié pour jouer ce genre de comédie. Un choix naturel, dirais-je même.

Mon cœur… Mon cœur est pris. Assiégé. Mon cœur appartient tout entier à Tonks.

Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je parlais de Sirius et je crois avoir fait le tour des rumeurs que j'entends le plus souvent. Sirius est Sirius, mais il n'est _que _Sirius ! Ses hormones adolescentes se sont déchaînées, tout autant qu'un autre, mais au point de briser des couples et des cœurs ? Au point de coucher chaque soir avec une nouvelle fille ? Soyons sérieux. Quand bien même il aurait été un bourreau des cœurs, où aurait-il trouvé tant de jeunes filles dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Le château est grand mais, quand on y pense, majoritairement dépeuplé.

Et pour ceux qui ont mentionné la Salle sur Demande comme lieu d'ébats, j'en ai été très surpris ! Malgré notre carte qui nous a demandé tant d'effort et d'exploration minutieuse du château, nous ne l'avions jamais trouvée ! Un vrai gâchis, à vrai dire, elle nous aurait bien servie. Mais non, les Maraudeurs n'y ont jamais mis un pied. Harry Potter n'aurait jamais eu à chercher aussi longtemps un lieu approprié pour son groupe d'entraînement si Sirius avait pu lui souffler l'idée !

En fait, je crois que Sirius ne s'intéresse simplement pas aux relations amoureuses. Il n'est pas un coureur de jupon, mais il n'est pas non plus du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un romantiquement. Il y a bien eu quelques femmes, quelques unes, pas tant, et jamais bien longtemps. Et par dessus tout, il n'a jamais eu de fan club – James non plus, soit dit en passant. Quoique, peut-être qu'on peut compter sur les fans du joueur de Quidditch James… non, ça n'a rien à voir. Allez, j'accorde les petites attentions offertes par des admiratrices secrètes à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Mais elles n'ont jamais été des hordes, ça non. Je ricane, cher journal, parce que je crois fermement que _si _James et Sirius avaient eu un fan club, ils auraient surtout cherché à s'en débarrasser afin de pouvoir reprendre la planification de leurs blagues en paix !

Vraiment, il ne doit y avoir que l'Amitié qui compte aux yeux de Sirius. Il ne fait pas confiance aux femmes en général, même pas sa mère, surtout pas sa mère. Il nous faisait confiance à _nous _et c'était à peu près tout. James était son frère de cœur. Peter était un petit frère au regard admiratif. Quelle mémoire, ce Peter ! Il se souvenait de tout ! Ces longues soirées d'hiver que nous avons passé ensemble, tous les quatre, malgré Voldemort, à ne pas oser parler du futur, à douter de tout, de chacun… Peter, ironiquement, a été notre plus grand lien.

Et puis il y avait moi. Il n'y avait rien que je détestais plus que ce que je suis, et pourtant… Pourtant, avec eux, j'oubliais ma haine. J'étais accepté, je faisais partie d'eux, j'étais un Maraudeur ! Après toute une enfance passée tout seul dans mon coin de peur que quelqu'un apprenne mon Secret, de peur des conséquences… Et notre groupe a tenu le coup sept ans ! Sept ans, tous les quatre, dans le même dortoir, toujours juste entre nous, ou presque, sans nous déchirer.

Ah, il y a eu des brouilles et des périodes de tension, je ne peux pas le nier. Sirius et James étaient comme deux frères pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais leurs disputes venaient d'une bonne volonté, celle de tout se dire et ne jamais rien cacher. J'ai changé pour devenir un peu plus comme eux moi aussi, quitte à résoudre mes problèmes par des coups de poings, mais à les résoudre tout de même.

Nous étions proches à ce point. Mais les Maraudeurs n'existent plus et les rumeurs s'en donnent à cœur joie pour remplir la vie de Sirius qui, extérieurement, doit apparaître trop vide pour être honnête. Ces rumeurs occultent le vrai Sirius au profit de _leur _Sirius.

Leur Sirius au sourire charmeur et à la confiance inébranlable. Celui-là est proche du vrai, j'en conviens.

Leur Sirius, prêt à jouer de son charme à tout moment. Certes, s'il y a moyen de s'en tirer par une pirouette verbale, il ne va pas s'en priver. A moins qu'il n'ait une occasion de battre James à leur stupide concours d'heures de retenues. Mais ce sont des paroles d'un orateur charismatique suffisamment sûr de lui pour captiver un auditoire à l'aide de quelques histoires inventées sur le tas, pas celle d'un dragueur invétéré. On peut lui trouver un charme désinvolte, j'imagine, qu'il perd aussitôt qu'il essaye.

Leur Sirius est souvent amoureux d'un ou une Serpentard. Celle-ci est très bonne ! C'est de Sirius _Black_ qu'il est question, le Sirius qui a nourri une rancœur si forte pour cette Maison que je doute qu'il en démorde un jour. Même aujourd'hui qu'il voit le monde en nuances en gris, leçon apprise à la dure, c'est bien trop ancré en lui.

Quant à leur Sirius qui s'encanaille avec Severus… Par Merlin, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Ils n'ont jamais, et j'écris bien _jamais_, pu s'encadrer ! De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, comme on dit, mais eux préféreraient se casser les deux jambes, c'est certain !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir associer de tels opposés ? La fascination de l'improbable, sans doute. L'attrait de l'impossible. Le désir de voir l'irréalisable se réaliser, par quelques mots invraisemblables s'il le faut. Si au moins ça dépassait le trop vieux coup du cœur qui a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Si au moins ça proposait un événement thérapeutique qui toucherait à la racine du mal qui déclenche une telle révulsion chez Sirius à la vue du vert et de l'argent… Mais non. Pourquoi faire mieux quand on peut faire juste plus ?

Je rempile sur leur Sirius, celui qui est doué mais glandeur, pour protester une fois de plus. Sirius sait travailler. Il est doué, c'est vrai, et il a tendance à délaisser ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, c'est vrai aussi. Mais je me souviens de tout ce temps passé à la bibliothèque pour trouver la bonne information dans le bon grimoire hors d'âge, et ces longues heures passées à étudier en salle commune, pour réussir ses études, juste pour prouver à sa famille qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans eux. Je dois avouer qu'il ne suivait pas les cours de Binns. Mais moi non plus. Je prenais quelques notes pour soigner ma mauvaise conscience, tout au plus. Ce qui n'a pas empêché Sirius de réussir l'examen.

Et je m'insurge par dessus le reste sur le rôle que je tiens dans ces sornettes ! Je n'avais pas les facilités de James ou Sirius, mais j'étais sérieux et studieux, tout en ayant le temps de m'amuser. Nous prenions le temps d'aider Peter qui avait un peu plus de difficultés, mais il avait tout de même bien plus de prestance que dans les balivernes qu'on peut lire ici et là… Il avait de l'honneur et des principes, il n'était le faiblard ridicule qu'on dépeint si souvent. Ce qui s'est passé _ensuite_, ce n'est pas arrivé du jour au lendemain, il s'est passé des choses qui l'ont conduit vers tout ça… Je suis parti et je n'osais plus revenir, James avait Lily et le petit Harry, Sirius était trop occupé à survivre… Il s'est retrouvé seul. Isolé. Abandonné…

Mais tout ça, ce sont _mes _souvenirs, _mon _interprétation de _mes _amis tels que je m'en souviens dans _mon _passé. Toutes ces rumeurs, toutes ces histoires, elles ne se basent que sur le récit d'un garçon qui n'a pas connu cette époque. Ou, du moins, elles le prétendent. De tels pots pourris d'absurdités extrapolés sur de vagues souvenirs des anecdotes qui étaient déjà rapportés à Harry.

Cher journal, j'ai sans doute tort de restreindre mes mots à l'image déformée de Sirius. Les autres personnages n'en sont pas mieux représentés… Suremployés, surutilisés, tordus et étirés à outrance pour satisfaire des fantasmes fous et délirants. C'est _tragique_, en un sens. Hermione est une chouette jeune fille mais elle n'en peut plus de cette image de canon qui a beaucoup changé pendant l'été et qui, tout d'un coup, laisse tomber ses livres chéris pour enfiler des tenues minimales. Drago s'est repenti, il continue à faire de son mieux, mais il préfère éviter de fréquenter ceux qu'il haïssait autrefois de peur de raviver les énergies qui le dépeignent si facilement dans le lit de ses anciens ennemis. Harry m'a avoué ne plus supporter Drago, purement et simplement. La pression populaire l'a fatigué, ça lui est devenu impossible de seulement s'imaginer dans la même pièce que lui. Ginny et lui sont au bord du divorce… Il paraît même que Severus en vient à regretter l'époque plus simple où il était agent double et essayait en parallèle de concrétiser son amour pour Lily !

Comme je voudrais qu'on puisse lire les mots que je t'écris, cher journal. Comme j'aimerais que ceux qui racontent ces histoires farfelues puissent lire mes lignes et comprennent, enfin, le mal qu'ils causent. Penseraient-ils alors à propager un peu de vérité ?

Je crains pour la survie du monde magique, cher journal. Je crains pour le futur de ceux qui sont apparus dans cette portion d'histoire où nous avons fait face à Voldemort. J'en ai assez d'entendre Sirius gémir dans son sommeil, quand il dort sur mon canapé, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. J'en ai assez de faire des cauchemars où la vie est une caricature de celle que je connais, une farce de la réalité, un reflet dérangeant…

J'en ai assez.

* * *

C'est de la provocation pure et dure, mais c'est bon enfant, vous pensez bien, autant pour moi que pour Oceanna :)

_**Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
